comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Brad Turner (Earth-H)
Brad Turner is a member of MASK and a teacher at the Charles Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters. Biography Early Life Born in Madison, Wisconsin, Brad Turner demonstrated a knack for music at an early age. At his parents' encouragement, he ended up on the talent show circuit starting around the age of 8. His passion continued well into high school, and he eventually parlayed into it a professional career in the early 1980s. MASK From 1982 to 1993, Brad Turner was an agent of the paramilitary peacekeeping organization known as MASK. His career as a musician proved both a benefit and a burden- on the one hand, it offered a quasi-flexible schedule and excuses for sudden absences. On the other hand, Matt Trakker's summons had an uncanny knack for calling him out of the recording studio or off the stage during a performance. During his time in MASK, Turner drove "Condor"- a green motorcycle that could turn into a helicopter, and began to fall in love with VENOM agent Vanessa Warfield. This eventually culminated in Vanessa betraying her cohorts and defecting to SHIELD, prompting VENOM's fall. Life after MASK When MASK dissolved, Turner and Warfield married and had a son. The marriage didn't last due Warfield's status as a SHIELD agent, so the two divorced in the mid-1990s. Their son entered the Illinois foster care system and was taken in by the Alvers family. After the divorce, Turner joined his old cohort Hondo McLean at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters and became the school's music teacher. Back in the saddle Around the mid-to-late 2010s, Turner and McLean became involved with the third and latest incarnation of the X-Men in their efforts to foil Magneto and the Brotherhood's plans to obtain the Crystals of Cyttorak for mutagenic experiments. As part of these efforts, Turner used Cerbero to summon his old comrades from MASK to lend a hand. In the aftermath of the Brotherhood's defeat, Turner was reunited with his now-grown son Lance Alvers and MASK was reformed. Personality Turner is at heart a showman, with a fondness for hamming it up, making wisecracks, and oftentimes deliberately exaggerating his reactions. In this regard, he's quite similar to Spider-Man, despite having yet to cross paths with the wallcrawler. In spite of his happy-go-lucky disposition, he's extremely loyal to his cohorts and allies, sometimes to a fault. That being said, his irreverent attitude is also something of a drawback, especially when dealing with government officials or SHIELD agents. Powers and Abilities Like all MASK agents, Turner's powers are granted by wearing a helmet-like mask- in his case, the mask referred to as "Hocus-Pocus". This mask allows him to project holographic decoys to confuse or deceive enemies. Additionally, he is still highly physically and mentally fit. He is also a skilled motorcycle driver and helicopter pilot and operates the MASK vehicle known as "Condor".Category:Earth-H Category:Illusion Creation Category:Males Category:Driving Category:Piloting Category:Humans Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Living Characters Category:Green Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Divorced Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Americans